


Johns

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Gang AU, Gangs, Guns, Heart Break, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Abuse, Post-Break Up, Prostitution, Street Kids, Undercover, Working Boys, confusing times, mentioned gunshot, pimps, trying to talk things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Back on the streets.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	Johns

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in two days SMH YALL SPOILED I hope you guys like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it!

_ Three months later  _

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

Minho pushes off the wall listening quietly, he keeps his hands in his fluffy fur coat and moves quickly. Avoiding all eyes best he can. 

His slightly heeled boots hit the pavement hard steps getting a little quicker as more cars pull up. Currently he’s in the red light district, a place he hasn’t been in in a long time. But there’s been rumors that some hard drugs have been hitting the streets. Drugs are hard wiping people out in one hit. 

Chan has tasked him with finding out more information, so far he’s found out that Senji could be behind it, but he needs more information to be sure. That and kids are pedaling the stuff, working their clients and then shooting them full of the stuff and robbing them. 

There’s a new shipment coming through tomorrow. 

He sees Changbin pull up in a dark car and slides inside the passenger seat. 

“Hey baby, what’re you looking for tonight?” He teases while leaning over to kiss his cheek. With the windows still down he still has to act like he’s working the streets. 

“Shut up Min.” Bin groans under his breath. 

The windows roll up and once they’re out of the red light district Minho let’s out a deep breath. 

“I need a fucking shower.” He groans while stripping out of the fur coat. 

“Did you actually…?” Changbin eyes him. 

“Just a handjob, I needed information, and I need to look like I’m actually working.” 

“Well what info did you get?” 

“You’ll get it when everyone else does.” 

“Jisung is gonna be there you know.” 

Minho keeps his face in stone, “I thought he was out with Hyunjin working guns?” They’ve barely seen each other since the break up, only in passing. They haven’t been alone in the same room since then, 

“He was, Chan’s called everyone in, this drug on the streets isn’t safe. People who aren’t even working with hookers are getting robbed and dying now Min.” 

“Who?” 

“Couple of our lower levels, people are getting spiked I guess.” 

Minho hums softly, “Jisung’s in dangers then?” 

“Everyone is.” 

The rest of their ride is silent, once at the hideout Minho shrugs his coat back on and walks inside, going up to the meeting room instantly. 

He bumps the door open and heads in, he hears the sharp inhale of someone and looks up. His eyes lock with Jisung’s, who’s staring intensely, it’s probably a shock to see him dressed like this again. 

“Hey, how’d things go?” Chan steps into his field of vision and runs his hands down his arms. Min snaps out of his daze and looks up. 

“Bad, well, I’m fine, but everyone that’s working the streets is in danger.” Minho takes in a breath, “it could be Senji, although I don’t think any of us are all that surprised to hear that. He needs to rebuild his entire empire. But I’m not one hundred percent sure yet.” 

“I fucking knew it.” Chan mutters, turning away, he runs a hand through his hair clearly thinking about this new information. 

“Anything else?” Changbin asks. 

“They’re, working, then drugging and robbing, the clients know what’s happening but it seems they don’t care. It’s kids doing, they don’t have any idea what’s actually going on. I doubt Senji or whoever it is is even working with them directly, their pimps probably are in the head’s pocket.” Minho leans against the arm of the couch, hands in his pockets. 

“We can't do much about that.” Felix murmurs, “if it was the workers themselves Yeah, but if it’s the pimps, we’re outnumbered.” 

Chan hums, hand on his face, “was there anyone familiar?” 

“Huh?” 

“Was there anyone that you still recognized, from before?” Chan takes his hands, rubbing his knuckles. 

“Oh, Uh, honestly I was keeping to myself. I didn’t talk to any of the older workers, mainly the kids. If there’s anyone from back then still out there then they’re probably addicts now, or worse.” Minho looks up, chewing on his gum. 

“If there is anyone from before Minho can’t get recognized.” Jisung speaks up, making them all turn towards him. 

“It’s dangerous as is having him out there, if someone were to recognize him he’d be in serious trouble.” He continues while picking at his nails, “god forbid our old

pimp is still out there-“

“Don’t say that.” Minho whispers a shiver going through him. 

“You know I’m right.” Sungie mutters. 

“Okay but what if we had people stationed out there, we can get more information if Min can find out connections. Or even you Ji.” Chan crosses his arms, “we’re being targeted now, not just Johns on the street, our own guys are being spiked.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “is this why you called us back? If you want working boys, go yourself.” 

“That’s not what I’m saying Sung and you know that, you and Minho are closest to these people. You know how they work, you two are our best bet to get to the bottom of this shit.” 

“If Jisung goes out he’ll get recognized, anyone that knows SKZ knows he’s third in command.” Hyunjin cuts in. 

“Chan it is dangerous for both of them, it’s one thing to have Minho out there, but Jisung too it’ll be harder to keep track of both of them without being seen.” Changbin comments. 

“And not to point out the elephant in the room but Ji and Min haven’t spoken to each other in months let alone work together.” Felix looks between them, “I know if it came down to it you guys would have each other’s backs but still.” 

“It would be for one night.” Chan argues. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jisung mutters he stands up and goes to leave the room, Hyunjin doing the same, “talk about throwing us back to the wolves.” 

Minho grabs his arm before he can get past, “Jisung It’s just for a night, there’s people in danger.” They lock eyes. 

“ _ We’d  _ be in danger.” 

“He’s not out there, I’ve been around for a week now, no sign of him. Don’t tell me you’re scared.” 

Sungie grits his teeth, “I’ll shoot you in the shoulder again don’t fucking test me.” He growls back pulling from his grip. 

They stare at each other, tempting the other to make a move, “we’d be safe, we wouldn’t actually be working the street you know that.” Minho finally says. 

“Yeah? That why you have that dead look on your eyes again?” Jisung then runs his hand along Minho’s side, hand diving into the inside pocket of his fur coat. He finds a wad of cash and throws it on the floor. 

“Haven’t you bullshitted me enough?” 

He then turns away and slams the door on all of them, Hyunjin runs out after him. 

“Min...did you?” Felix looks at him with sad eyes. 

“You guys don’t seriously think people like that just start talking to a random new person? You have to prove yourself, it was a handjob for fucks sake.” Minho snaps and walks out too, heading to his own room. 

He needs to shower, needs to get the filth off him. He should have known Jisung would be able to tell, he would never have done shit if he knew Sungie was going to be involved. 

Once out of the shower he lays back on his bed, breathing deeply, currently he’s curled up in one of Jisung’s sweaters that he snatched from his apartment the day he moved out. It’s not his fault, he misses him, misses him more than anything in the world. 

Chan is nice to have around but he isn’t Sungie, even when he tries his hardest to fall in love. His heart just won’t let him. 

Someone knocks a little while later and he sluggishly walks to the door, expecting it to be Chan. 

However he’s shocked to see it’s not. 

“Jisung.” He whispers, face getting bright red as he realizes he’s in his sweater. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“What?” 

“Why the fuck are you putting yourself through this again? To save a few lives? Because Chan is telling you to? This is bullshit.” Jisung pushes into his apartment without an invite. 

“Oh sure come in.” Minho mutters. 

“Answer me.” 

“I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do. If this drug gets out and around to people recreationally hundreds of people are going to die.” 

“We’re not the cops!” Jisung pulls at his hair, “we’re a fucking gang! We sell coke! We sell weed, and heroin! We’re not better than them Min! We arm kids that are fourteen for fucks sake, Chan and  _ you  _ need to get this god complex out of your heads.” 

“I don’t have a god complex, not to mention I don’t think we’re cops. This is different and you know it Sungie, SKZ is safer than being a street whore, it’s support that you don’t get there. I don’t give a fuck about the Johns dying but I do care about the twelve and thirteen year olds that are pedaling that shit. They have no idea what they’re getting into.” Minho shouts back. 

Jisung glares at him, “that’s my sweater.” He finally says. Min blushes, arms wrapping around himself. 

“No it’s not.” He says looking anywhere but the younger. 

“Yeah it is.”

“Don’t act like you don’t have some of my stuff.” 

They stare at each other again, “I’m not going back out there and you shouldn’t either.” Jisung finally mutters. 

“I already am.” 

“Why are you actually working? Why are you doing that to yourself?” 

“Because I need information! You know just like I do if I just showed up and stood around no one would trust me.” Min pulls his hood up, hating that Jisung is judging him. 

“What if he’s out there Min?” Sungie’s voice gets soft, “what if he recognizes you?” 

“He’s not gonna, even if he’s out there. I haven’t seen anyone with the ribbons. And even if I did, Changbin is shadowing me.” 

Jisung visibly trembles, “we both know that doesn’t matter.” 

“If you’re that worried come with me.” 

“Don’t you fucking do that.” 

“I’m just saying, you’re getting all work-“

“I’m worked up because I don’t want fucking Azumi to see you and kill you on the spot!” Jisung slams his hand on the counter, “I shouldn’t have even come and talked to you, this was a mistake.” 

“Jisung.” Minho grabs his hand not letting him leave again, “please just think about it. I know you’re scared but we could help others like us.” 

“Yeah? Look where that  _ help  _ got us.” Jisung pushes out of his grip and leaves in a huff, Minho watches him go. 

He sits back on his bed again and presses in his eyes. Jisung hates him, hates him with his whole being and he absolutely deserves it. 

*

“How’d it go?” 

Jisung jumps hearing Hyunjin’s voice inside his apartment. 

“How did you get in?” 

“You didn’t lock the door dummy.” Jin sits at the kitchen table, glass in his hand, “what did he say?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t act like you weren’t just talking to Minho.” Hyunjin sets his glass down and pulls the younger into his lap. Jisung sighs heavily and rubs his face, relaxing into the older boy. 

“He’s so fucking stupid, this is so unbelievably dangerous, and then saying I’m scared?! Fucking asswipe. ‘Oh we could help kids like us Sungie, we’d be safe Sungie, people are dying It’s up to us’ fuck off.” Jisung mimics his ex’s voice, nose scrunched up. 

“We could help people, but I don’t think like this.” Hyunjin murmurs while rubbing his sides. 

“Chan thinks he can save everyone, he can’t.” Jisung turns and wraps himself around Jin, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I know babe.” Hyunjin scoops him up with ease and carries him over to the bed, both of them falling down with loud huffs. 

“Tomorrow we’ll be out of here for another week so it’ll be okay.” Jin murmurs while laying between Jisung’s legs. 

“God I hope so.” Sungie curls his legs around the pink haired boy, removing the bobby-pins from his hair and the elastic. 

“Are you thinking about going out with them? I want you to be honest with me baby.” 

Jisung takes in a breath, “I’m, terrified to go back out there, because what Minho said is true. You can’t just show up and people start talking. Until you get a couple Johns everyone looks at you funny, no one trusts you. So even if we say we’re not going back to working you have to if you wanna actually get information.” 

Hyunjin kisses him gently, rubbing his outer thigh, “what if we posed as Johns?” 

“Do you, want me to go with them?” 

“I want you to do what you feel is right, and what you feel is safest for you baby. Whatever that is I’m gonna support you.” Hyunjin takes his face in his hands and kisses him again. 

“Let me sleep on it. Right now I’m too annoyed to think about any of this.” Sungie hugs him tightly, their bodies pressed together everywhere. 

“Want me to stay tonight?” 

“Yeah, you’re nice and warm.” Jisung smiles teasingly. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and pulls back, “let’s get ready for bed then I’m exhausted.” 

*

“I’ll do it, but on my terms. I’m not getting in cars with random people, you guys will pose as anyone that picks me up. I’m only talking to the workers and I’m only doing this for tonight.” Jisung crosses his arms looking at Chan sternly. 

“Okay, okay, we can do that. Jisung I swear to you you and Minho are safe during this, I know this is hard for both of you.” 

“No you don’t Chan. We might have similar trauma but it happened in different ways, you’ll never understand what it’s like working the streets every night.” Jisung glares at the leader. 

The red head nods, “I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you.” 

“Yeah I’ll believe it when I see that tonight.” 

Jisung leaves the room and goes back to his own, shaking slightly, he needs to change his hair and get ready. Make it so no one will recognize him. 

Hyunjin wraps his arms around his neck from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “you don’t have to do this baby.” 

“I know, I want to though. They’re right, if we can help some of the younger kids we should, even if I’m scared.” Jisung mumbles. 

“You’re really brave babe.” Jin kisses along his neck now, nipping gently at his ear. Sungie tips his head back, lips pouted at the older boy. 

Hyunjin smiles and kisses him on the mouth now, licking along his lower lip slowly. He runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair and tugs gently, the other hand slipping up the front of his shirt. 

“Come here.” Jisung pulls him forward. 

Jin giggles and walks around to the front of the younger, getting in his lap with ease. 

Currently Jisung is sitting in a chair waiting for Hyunjin to dye his hair, this seems like much more fun right now though. 

The elder rocks against his lap slowly, the two of them making out heavily. Sungie slips a hand into Jin’s back pocket and tugs him closer, grinding up as he comes forward. 

“Fuck baby don’t get me all worked up right now, I gotta do your hair.” Hyunjin murmurs against him. 

Jisung hums and runs his hand along his chest, pinching one nipple. “But you’re hot and grinding on me.” 

The elder giggles again and shifts slightly, “let me suck you off.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

“Am I gonna make you too sleepy?” 

“Fuck you.” Jisung pulls him closer and sticks his tongue down his throat, arms curling around his waist. 

“I’d like you to.” Hyunjin smirks and wiggles his hips, “but that would really wear you out.” 

The younger hums and rocks their hips together a little harder, “you’ll come visit me tonight right? I’ll make it worth it.” Jisung winks. 

“Oh baby, I’ll even pay you.” Hyunjin smiles and slowly gets out of his lap, hand reaching down to cup his semi hard on. Jisung squirms and pushes his hand away. 

“You better.” 

Jin laughs and kisses the top of his head, “what color you want baby?” 

“You pick you're the one that’s good at this shit.” 

The elder hums and picks out the dye he wants and sets to work. 

*

Jisung taps his hand against his thighs, his palms getting sweaty, “you okay baby?” Jin asks as they walk down to the cars. 

“Nervous.” The younger whispers. 

His hair is now bright blue, eyes covered in dark eyeshadow and bright highlight on his cheeks. He has candy colored pink lipgloss on and leather tight pants. On top a black mesh shirt exposing his entire chest, paired with a neon green trench coat. He certainly looks the part right now. It’s making him crawl out of his skin. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Jin holds his hand tightly. 

“I know.” Jisung takes in a breath, adjusting the gun in the back of his pants. 

“Should you have that on you?” 

“Probably not but I’m not handing it over.” 

They walk into the garage and Hyunjin lifts Sungie’s face, kissing him sweetly. “I’ll see you soon I promise. You need me any sooner you call.” He whispers against his mouth. 

“I know, I will.” Jisung kisses him again and then turns away to find Minho and Chan waiting by a black SUV, a random lower level member their driver. 

“Like the hair Ji.” Chan smiles. 

“Shut up.” He snaps coldly, hands going into his pockets. 

The leader rolls his eyes and opens the door for Minho, moving in front of Jisung before he can get in. He watches as the red head kisses his ex rather explicitly right in front of him. 

“Be safe.” He hears Chan whisper. 

“Hmhm.” Minho then pushes him away and Jisung climbs in, not saying a word. 

He takes in Min’s outfit, the same fur coat as the previous night, ripped jeans with fishnets under them. On top he has a tight leather shirt, a pink choker around his neck. 

They stay quiet during the drive, the tension as usual thick between them. They get dropped off a few blocks away from the district, planning to walk the rest of the way. 

“There’s trackers on both of you.” The driver says before he leaves. 

“Yup.” Jisung gets out, Minho follows him. 

The car then drives off in a rush, “obvious much.” Sungie mutters. He swallows the cold winter air hitting his skin, the lights reflecting off his eyes. 

“No one around here is watching us, come on.” Minho starts walking forward, Jisung keeps himself behind him. 

The wall to the main blocks sucks ass. It’s cold, and he wore the wrong shoes for this shit. 

The second they step on the red light district cement Jisung tenses up, he sees all the people and the cars and freezes, “come on.” Minho’s voice is soft in his ear, he nudges him gently. 

Jisung snaps from his gaze and continues, “I’m gonna puke.” Hw whispers, more to himself than to Min. 

The elder ignores his comment and walks up the road, Sungie trailing behind, he’s suddenly thrown back to being fifteen again. Following Minho just like this, he thinks back to when he was even younger and shivers. They weren’t dating then but Min still protected him with everything he had. 

“Hey!” Minho calls to a group of other workers, they cheer in response, waving back. 

“You made it back babe! Thought that big strong boy scared you off last night.” One of the girls giggles. 

“Oh no, he was nothing, hooked me up with a nice bed to sleep in.” Minho laughs back. They’re talking about Changbin of course. 

“Who’s your friend here Minnie?” A boy asks, looking over at Jisung. 

“Oh, this is Jiji. He’s kinda new to all this, come say hi honey.” Minho looks back at him. Jisung nearly blushes hearing Min call him honey again, it gives him whiplash honestly. 

He takes in a deep breath and forces a smile on his face, “hi...sorry I’m being quiet, kinda nervous.” He forces a giggle past his lips. 

“Ah babe! You’re adorable, you’ll do just fine.” The girl pulls him forward, “I’m Anchor.” 

“Cool name.” Jisung smiles.

“Hands out of your pockets babe, looks like you’re packing something in there.” The guy takes his hands out, something Minho usually does to him. “I’m Jesper by the way.” 

“Jiji.” Jisung utters the name, refraining from glaring at Minho for using his old working boy nickname. 

A car drives by and whistles, Anchor perks up, “duty calls boys, make lots of money for me!” She runs off towards the car waving to them again. 

Minho pulls him closer to the buildings and off the actual street, huddling closer together. “I gotta head off and find some takers. Just be confident Jiji! You’re super cute, they'll be lining up for you!” Jesper smiles and walks off too leaving the two of them alone. 

“It’s fucking cold.” Jisung mutters, seeing his breath. 

“You should have worn a thicker jacket.” Min links their arms and they walk down the road. Bumping into a few more groups of workers, the targets they’re looking for are the younger ones. 

“Aren’t we gonna stick out going down by the pervert corner?” Sungie murmurs. 

“No, a lot of the newbies are down there too.” 

Someone drives up next to them and calls out, “don’t leave me.” Jisung grips Minho’s arm, fear in his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere Sung.” Minho holds his hand, squeezing it tightly. It’s now the older boy feels how much Jisung is shaking, and he knows it’s not from the cold. He wants to pull him close and hold him, tell him it’s going to be okay and he doesn’t have to worry. 

“Let’s just go talk to him, we’re not gonna get in I promise.” 

“O-okay.” Jisung squeezes his hand back, keeping their fingers locked. 

“Hey babe, you looking for some fun?” Minho calls out, smiling at the man in the car. He rolls his window down smirking at them. 

“I only wanted one but I’ll gladly take two.” The guy nearly purrs. Jisung refrains from gagging. 

He wraps his arm around Minho’s waist and tugs him close, hand slipping into his back pocket. Min drapes his over his shoulders, this is how they used to pick up people. 

“What’re you looking for honey?” Jisung then asks, pretending to be intrigued. 

“How much to take you both in the backseat?” 

Min giggles and hides his face in Sungie’s neck, “how much baby?” He whispers, lips right by his ear. The younger shivers slightly, griping Min’s ass. 

“Three fifteen for both.” Jisung looks the man dead in the eyes. 

“What is your boy pussy made of gold? I’ll give you fifty for each.” 

Minho laughs at his words, lifting his head up, “we’re worth much more than fifty each babe. Make it two fifty and you have a deal.” 

The guy groans, “deal, get in the back.” 

Neither were expecting that. 

Minho runs his fingers along Jisung’s waist, lips by his ear again, “we could question him. He can’t fight us both.” He whispers, acting like he’s whispering something sexual in his ear. 

Jisung nods and nuzzles into his ex, ignoring the feeling of comfort he’s getting from it. Ignoring how much he misses the feeling of Minho touching him. 

Min opens the back door and gets in first, Jisung following, they squeeze in together and wait for the man to drive off. 

“I want a show first.” The guy snaps. 

“You gotta pay us first.” Jisung pouts. 

The man throws a hundred at them, “you’ll get the rest after.” 

Minho takes the bills and tucks them into his jacket, he then turns Jisung’s face and locks their lips. Sungie squeaks not expecting this, he screams at himself that this is just for information and that only. This doesn’t mean anything. 

Min licks into his mouth and wraps an arm firmly around his waist. Jisung melts, losing his resolve in seconds, he almost instantly wraps his arms around Minho’s neck and scoots closer. He feels the car start moving and opens his eyes, tilting his head back as Minho kisses down his neck. 

He lifts his face again and kisses him teasingly, biting gently at his lower lip. Minho locks their eyes and presses their tongues together, eagerly licking at each other. 

The car stops and they pull apart, looking to see where they are. 

“Little blueberry get up here.” Jisung giggles and climbs into the front seat, straddling the man's lap. 

“What can I do for you baby?” He asks while rolling his hips down, Minho creeps up behind him and pulls a knife pressing it to the man’s throat. 

“Hands off, keep them where we can see them.” He hisses, Jisung smirks and pulls his gun, setting the barrel under his chin. 

“Woah Woah!! Money’s in the dash! Holy fuck don’t kill me!” He shrieks, panic in his eyes. 

“We won’t, if you answer our questions.” Jisung smiles. 

“O-okay okay, what do you want?” 

“You been around any of the kiddies?” 

“No! Kids aren’t my thing!” 

“Have any friends that are?” Min presses his knife deeper. 

“I-one guy, he likes the little boys. Why?! Are you cops?” 

Jisung smirks, “much worse, he say anything about the kiddies?” He leans in further. 

“Just that they’re peddling dope now, some weird shit. He stopped fucking around with them when they started bringing out needles. Th-that’s all I know I swear.” 

Minho hums, “promise baby? We’re gonna get really mad if you’re holding back.” 

“I swear to god! Please, I have kids, a family! I won’t say anything I swear.” 

“Oh we know you won’t honey. And if we do squeal,” Jisung grabs his wallet and finds a picture of his said kids, “these little cuties will get a visit okay?” 

“Okay, I won’t say a word.” 

Sungie unlocks the doors first, slipping out of the front, his gun still trained on the guy. Minho gets out next, knife slipping back into his pocket. 

“Thanks for the fun babe!” He calls with a smirk. 

Jisung turns and walks away, Min catching up with him, the second they’re alone again Sungie punches him in the arm. 

“Ow!” He whines rubbing the area. 

“You fucking kissed me!” 

“Well I don’t think when he said he wanted a show he meant us holding hands Ji.” Min snaps back, clearly sulking. 

“Do not do that again.” Jisung growls. 

“You gonna pull your gun on me again?” 

“I should asshole.” 

“You liked it.” Minho mutters, knowing he’s just pissing Jisung off further. The sick part of him even misses their bickering. 

Instead of Sungie snapping back he stays silent, quietly boiling. 

“If we want this to work we’re gonna have to act like that.” Min adds. 

“Yeah fuck you.” 

In return Minho wraps his arm around his waist the two of them walking back to the Main Street. 

“Don’t act like you don’t miss me.” 

“Minho I swear to god.” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“Stop.” 

Min sighs and stops teasing him, but keeps his arm around him. “At least now we know they’re using needles.” 

The younger just hums, they get back to the main area and find where the kids are at. They stay back by the buildings watching all of them, Jisung leaning against Min for warmth. 

“This makes me sick.” He mutters. 

“Me too.” Minho slips his hand into his front pocket, mainly out of habit. 

“Watch that little blonde.” Sungie tilts his chin, Min hums his eyes following the kid Jisung is talking about. They watch him run up to an older boy, the two talking quietly, holding hands too. 

“He can’t be more than thirteen.” Jisung whispers. 

“The older one is probably fifteen max, they probably know something.” 

“Should we talk to them?” 

“Would we have talked to two older hookers?” 

“I might have, if they were nice.” 

“Let’s go.” 

Jisung takes his hand, knowing the fact they’re acting close will put the younger two at ease. 

“Hey blondie.” Min calls out, the older boy instantly pulls him back, standing in front of him. 

“What do you two want? You’re not usually around here.” The older of the two snaps. 

“We just wanna talk, promise.” Jisung goes into Min’s jacket, finding a twenty from the guy they jumped. 

“Talk about what?” The older narrows his eyes, snatching the money from his hand. The younger boy holds his arm tightly. 

“Don’t be mean.” He whispers. 

“Do you two have a pimp?” Jisung asks softly, leaning against the nearby wall. 

“Why do you care?” 

“What do you two know about the drugs being given to Johns now?” Minho adds. 

“We don’t know nothing about that. What’re you cops? You stink like them.” 

“No, we’re members of SKZ, that new drug has killed some of our members, we need to know about.” Jisung murmurs. 

Minho hands over another twenty, “Daddy K gives it to us.” The younger boy whispers, the elder glares at him. 

“He’s your pimp?” 

“Yes.” 

“Jay-“ the elder hisses. 

“We’re not gonna get you in trouble with him, we just need to know about it. What do you two know?” 

“He says we gotta give it to the guys and girls now so we can take their money and get out. But only to the ones with a lot of money, the tweakers don’t get it; they knock themselves out.” The blonde, Jay apparently says in a rushed tone. 

“You guys know that the drug isn’t knocking them out, it's killing them right? It’s one thing to get picked up for hooking, murder is a lot longer behind bars.” 

“Daddy K said they won’t find out it’s us.” Jay whines back. 

“Stop talking.” The older boy glares at them, “we haven’t killed anyone, it just knocks them out.” 

“No it doesn’t, your little drug is being used to spike other stuff. It’s killing lots of people.” Minho steps up, “I get you wanna protect your friend and yourself, but you’re safer talking to us than relying on a pimp.” 

“You don’t know shit.” 

“What’s your name kid?” 

“Mia.” He scrunches his nose up, “what’s yours, old man?” 

“Minho. How long have you two been on the streets?” 

“We’re not. Daddy K takes care of us.” Mia snaps. 

“Setting kids up for murder isn’t taking care of you.” Jisung whispers, “you might think he loves you and is gonna take care of you but he doesn’t. You’d be safer in a group home or something else.” 

“Like you’d know.” 

“I would. You got a phone?” The younger nods, “let me see.” 

He timidly hands the device over, Jisung plugs his number in and gives it back. “Call if you ever need anything, my name’s Jisung.” 

Both boys nod, “take care of each other.” Minho takes Jisung’s hand again and they walk away back up the street. 

“Daddy K huh? Never heard of him.” Min murmurs. 

“Me either, he’s probably a newcomer, neither of them were even tagged.” Jisung presses closer to him, shivering still, Minho wraps his arm around him tightly, letting him curl up against his side inside his coat. 

Sungie forgets for a second that they aren’t together, that before tonight they hadn’t spoken in months. He sets his head on Min’s chest and shuts his eyes, just listening to his heart and taking in his warmth. 

“This almost feels like we aren’t a hot mess right now.” Min whispers, chin on the top of his head. 

“Shh don’t ruin it by talking to me.” 

The elder laughs softly, arms around him tightly, “I miss you Sungie.” 

“What’d I just say?” 

“I just wanna tell you.” 

“Don’t, I don’t wanna know.” 

“You don’t miss me?” 

Jisung lifts his face, “I do, I miss you a lot. But that doesn’t matter Min, we’re not getting back together, there’s no changing that.” 

Min sighs, “never?” 

“Don’t ask me that. I don’t wanna talk about this right now.” 

“Are you happy with Hyunjin?” 

“Do you listen when I talk?” 

“Asking about Hyunjin isn’t talking about us.” Minho smirks. 

“Are you happy with Chan?” 

“No. He’s not you.” Jisung pulls back now, shocked by his words. 

“Well that sucks for you.” 

“You’re cruel Sungie.” Min pouts. 

“No what’s cruel is how you used one of my biggest insecurities against me to sleep with someone else.” 

Minho sighs heavily, “yeah I know I’m a dickhead, you’ve told me. I literally don’t regret anything else in my life like I regret doing that.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “I’m done with this conversation.” 

“How shocking.” Min mutters, he pulls him close again, the two of them cuddling up for warmth again. 

“Where are our supposed Johns huh? My dick is gonna fall off.” Jisung complains while shivering. 

“Your  _ boyfriend  _ is supposed to be one of them.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Jisung flicks his neck, annoyed with that comment. 

“Oh sorry, your  _ partner _ . That’s what you call each other my bad.” 

“I’m gonna punch you again.” 

“I’m so scared.” 

Jisung glares up at the elder, annoyed with him like he always is. Minho getting on his nerves with his teasing and his stupid smirk, and his flirty eyes. 

Min just winks at him, Sungie grits his teeth, “you’re annoying.” He finally mutters. 

The elder hums softly and then lifts his chin, “don’t-“ Jisung’s voice gets cut off by their lips meeting again. He knew he was going to kiss him, could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he was holding him. 

“Tell me to stop.” Minho whispers, pulling the younger closer. 

Sungie whines against his mouth, his hands curling in the fur coat, he doesn’t say no, doesn’t push him away, instead he tugs him back down, lips crashing together. 

He wraps his arms tightly around his neck and Minho grabs his thighs. Picking him up with ease, they stumble back into an alley and Min pins Jisung to the wall. Their lips meeting aggressively, hips grinding together almost instantly. 

Sungie whimpers quietly, hands tangled in his hair, he licks his into his mouth, wanting badly for Minho to touch him like he used to. Min bites his lower lip and kisses across his jaw and down his neck. 

“Fuck Ji...I miss you so much.” The elder murmurs against his skin. 

“I miss you.” Jisung rocks his hips forward, eyes fluttered shut as Minho bites along his neck, moving further down to his collarbone. 

“Let me fuck you baby, please, let me make you feel good again.” Min tugs him closer, biting down on his pretty skin. 

Sungie whines, “we shouldn’t be doing this Hyung.” 

“Baby don’t tell me no and then call me that.” Minho whimpers back, he pulls away slightly and they lock eyes again, “I love you.” 

Jisung sniffles softly, hands touching his face, “I love you too, but we can’t do this.” He drops his legs and moves out of his embrace, his heart hammering in his ears. 

He walks back out to the Main Street and badly wants to flag down a car and run away. 

Minho follows behind him, a car does actually pull up and calls the elder over. Jisung realizes It’s Changbin. 

“I can wait.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Jisung-“

“I’ll be fine Min just go.” The younger pushes him forward, Minho sighs but goes up to the car like he had the previous night. 

Jisung leans against the wall, he grabs his phone anxiety starting to set in. 

_ Jisung: where are you??? _

_ Hyunjin: I’ve been trapped by other working boys they keep surrounding my car I’ll be at you in like ten  _

Sungie groans and pushes his phone back into his pocket, waiting quietly. He surveys the area, kids getting into cars, teenagers too. 

He can’t believe he kissed Minho, he’s so annoyed with himself. He shouldn’t have agreed to this, he can do not talking and staying hard towards him in a large space. But one on one, the two of them touching each other, he falls apart. 

They both know exactly what to say to the other to get under their skin. They know how to taunt each other until one of them finally gives. The two of them making out tonight was almost inevitable. 

Sungie wraps his arms around himself and moves off the wall, not wanting to seem stationary. He’ll seem like an easy target then. 

“Hey! You dropped this!” Someone calls to him from behind, Jisung turns and nearly faints. His heart stops, body freezing up. 

“Hey kitty cat, haven’t seen you around here in a long time.” The man approaches him with his smirk. 

Sungie swallows, wishing his hands would move, or any part of his body would react. 

“A-Azumi.” He whispers, hands trembling in his pockets. 

“Ah you do remember me, I miss my little Jiji. You’re all grown up now huh? Heard you’ve made quite a name for yourself. Your little underlinings know you’re just a street whore with an attitude?” The large man backs him into a wall. 

Jisung stares up into his dark eyes, suddenly feeling like he’s thirteen again. He looks around for Minho, he shouldn’t have told him to leave. He should have made him wait. This is exactly what he was afraid of. 

“Where’s your other half kitty? You two don’t go anywhere without the other.” Azumi boxes him in and lifts his chin, “you’ve filled out nicely, even got a nice set of abs baby. You know how much money you’d make me now? Or how pretty you’d look sitting in my lap again?” His hands run along Jisung’s torso, it makes goosebumps rise on his skin. 

Sungie shifts back, reaching for his gun slowly, his hands finally starting to work again. 

“He’s just down the road, I’m sure he’d be  _ so  _ happy to see you.” He whispers, willing some ice to come back into his voice. Praying he isn’t trembling as much as he feels he is. 

“Oh I’m sure. Why don’t we go find him huh?” Azumi goes to pull on Jisung, the younger boy pulls his gun, pressing the barrel into the man's thigh and pulling the trigger. 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sungie I really do be putting him through shit. What are your thoughts tho??? That makeout session TEA
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
